dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Arena 1: Kratos VS Prizor
Welcome to my brand-new series! This is the next incarnation of OMB, this is going to be my new researched-determined series. (As for what exactly I'm doing with OMB, I'll make a post about that at some later time) Anyway, I'm running this the same way I used to run OMB. For those who've never seen OMB before, I'll give a brief explanation of the rules: * No prep time, time limit, or outside help allowed, with rare exceptions. * I will put fanon/fan-made characters against canon/official characters if requested. * No rematches unless one or both parties get more gear, abilities, or enhancements some time afterwards that warrant a revisit. * What happens in the battle itself is merely my simulation of the fight, don't take it as an exact model. * I oftentimes, even in the case of complete stomps, will make the fight go on much longer & look much more even than it really is. (The reason I do this is because I don't want to do the research, which takes hours of my time, & then make a 2 minute long fight for it. If I'm putting 4-6 hours into the research, I'm putting at least an hour or two into the fight itself) * I will try to showcase everything in a character's arsenal, but don't expect every single little thing to be shown. Especially when I'm using characters who have tons of different abilities. * I will always have a reasoning section to list why I think a particular character would win. And now let's get this battle started! Red, one of the 3 primary colors alongside Blue & Yellow, is the color of blood. And there are few who've spilled more blood than these two! Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta! and Prizor, The Exiled Apprentice! But really quick, I would like to point out a few things before we look at this battle. For Kratos, there's an item I'm not giving him since it's a context-sensitive item he generally wouldn't carry around with him. The Amulet of Uroborus, which allows Kratos to manipulate time only in specific areas. As for Prizor, there is some unknown information that hasn't been filled in yet. However, since he's my character, I already know how his story's going to end. In other words, there's going to be spoilers here for Prizor. (Yes, I like to warn about spoilers if possible, but sometimes I just either don't care or forget) One last note, I usually only list the personal information, powers, weapons, armor, items, & forms of each combatant, provided they have anything for those categories. However, from time to time, I add a miscellaneous section, usually for a particular "unique" ability that requires a more direct look into to make sense of. With that said, we've got quite a battle getting ready to go down, let's get to it! Kratos Personal Information Full Name- Kratos Age- Unknown (Estimated >150-<600, Possibly 1000+) Height- Unknown (Estimated 6'0-6'8) Weight- Unknown (Estimated >200 pounds) D.O.B- Unknown (No Estimate) Father- Zeus (Deceased) Mother- Callisto (Deceased) Brother- Deimos (Deceased) 1st Wife- Lysandra (Deceased) Daughter- Calliope (Deceased) 2nd Wife- Faye (Deceased) Son- Atreus (SPOILER ALERT: He's Loki) The Ghost of Sparta Powers Super Strength Super Speed Super Agility Super Durability Weapons Blades of Exile- Kratos's legendary melee weapons, the infamous chained blades that he's used to murder nearly every Greek God & even a few Norse Gods. Gauntlets of Zeus- Gauntlets that Zeus used to chain the titans, powerful in the hands of Kratos. Spear of Destiny- A spear Kratos took after his victory over the Dark Rider, used to pierce flying enemies. Blade of Artemis- A greatsword that deals quite a bit of damage, but is also slow. Nemesis Whip- Three blades chained together that can emit electricity & shock foes. Barbarian Hammer- An extremely powerful, but extremely unwieldy & extremely slow hammer. Nemean Cestus- Extremely powerful gauntlets that can break nearly anything Kratos punches them with. Bow of Apollo- A great bow that fires fiery arrows that deal great damage. Claws of Hades- Soul-stealing claws that Kratos uses just like the Blades of Exile, were used once to steal the soul of Hades, the God of the Underworld himself. Leviathan Axe- An enchanted axe that Kratos can throw with expert precision & call back to his hand in a moment's notice. Blade of Olympus- The most powerful weapon in Kratos's possession, the blade that houses god-destroying power inside of it. Magic Spells Fire of Ares- Powerful fire blasts. Ice of Poseidon- Powerful ice blast that can cause freezing. Lightning of Zeus- Powerful lightning bolts. Soul of Hades- Summons spirits to attack enemies. Charon's Wrath- Curses foes & damages them over time. Poseidon's Wrath- Calls down lightning in a radius around Kratos, can be charged to deal more damage. Medusa's Gaze- Turns whoever's in the gaze to stone. Zeus's Fury- Allows Kratos to throw a thunderbolt. Typhon's Bane- Allows Kratos to fire an arrow without a bow. Atlas Quake- Summons quakes that shake the Earth. Divine Reckoning- Summons a vortex of wind that slices into enemies. Army of Sparta- Summons a formation of spirits that guard Kratos and attack with spears & shield bashes. Items Poseidon's Trident- Allows Kratos to breathe underwater. Boots of Hermes- Allow Kratos to move even faster & even dash right through enemies. Head of Helios- Reveals secrets when used on gold dust, also useful to blind enemies with. Icarus Wings- Allows Kratos to glide for short distances. Oath Stone of Orkos- Allows Kratos to summon a clone of himself. Eyes of Truth- Dispels illusion & destroys dark spells and magic barriers. Guardian Shield- A shield that Kratos uses to block attacks & lessen the damage he takes. Golden Fleece- Reflects energy-based attacks back on the user. Forms Base Spartan Rage- When Kratos gets fully pissed off & erupts into a mindless fit of rage. This form lives off bloodlust & Kratos becomes an even more vicious monster while in this state. Fear Kratos- Kratos becomes the very embodiment of fear, casting aside his weapons & using his fists to beat the everliving Hell out of his unfortunate opponent. This was the form Kratos took to kill Zeus. Prizor Personal Information Full Name- Prizor (Cosnach) Age- >300 (950,000 Eons+) Height- 6'3 (500'0+) Weight- 255 pounds (500 Octillion Tons+) D.O.B- Unknown (Immemorial) Father- Ojun, The God of Vengeance (Deceased) Mother- Huatris, The Goddess of Mercy (Deceased) Wife- Gold, The Card Mage (Deceased) Daughter- Unnamed (Deceased) The Lone God of Genocide Powers Standard Note: An asterisk (*) means it's from the Mercy route. Supernatural Strength Supernatural Speed Supernatural Agility Supernatural Durability Flight Teleportation Telekinesis Infernokinesis (Hellfire) Electrokinesis (Electricity) Photokinesis* (Light) Flyrokinesis (Forcefields) Aggressiokinesis (Anger) Mind Reading Mental Corruption Regeneration Self-Resurrection Alternate Reality Magic Hammerspace Mind Wiping "Beta Testing" Advanced Mimicry Ergokinesis (Energy) Soul Manipulation Volukinesis (Insects) Siphoning Tentacle Creation Weapons Fenrir- Prizor's trademark sword, the single blade that has been the bane of an entire world, countless have fallen by it & each of the slain has made the sword even stronger than before due to the spirit inside of it feeding on their souls, thus giving Prizor even more killing power as he continues. The blade is a silver-colored broadsword that has the head of a wolf on it's pommel & claws on the sides of it's hilt. Also, it's an appropriate name for Prizor's sword considering the being that dwells inside him is the literal incarnation of Ragnarok. Therefore, Prizor is literally the incarnation of Fenrir, the one who brings about Ragnarok. Magistrate & Conviction- Prizor's twin blades he obtained inside his second adventure, they are demonic-looking weapons that were forged by an ancient demon who's prophecy foretold the end of the world. However, the demon's prophecy was considered blasphemy by the Gods & they banished him to the depths of the void for all Eternity, guess they should've listened to him, huh? The two swords can also be combined into a single blade that combined their power into a single weapon, making it extremely powerful. Dual Chain Whips- Whips made from a regenerative metal that can grow spikes in order to pierce materials with much more ease, like stone, ice, & even armor. Aside from being useful in combat, Prizor has used them to cross gaps by swinging across them. Prizor typically brings these out right before a battle begins, using his telekinesis to unravel them from across his shoulders before dropping them to ground, where they're ready to be used against his opponent. 7 Telekinetic Spears- Spears that Prizor often throws flying around with his telekinesis, using them as deadly sneak attacks & leverage against his opponents. Prizor keeps them in top condition by constantly honing their tips & keeping them in working order, even allowing Prizor to "surf" on them to deliver lethal attacks across a distance. Titanslayer- Another relic of a primordial demon, this giant battleaxe was created to be used as the weapon of the massive demon Titan, who was hunted down & sealed away into the depth of Hell before ever getting the chance to wield the weapon by Satan. However, using this weapon to it's full potential, Prizor could potentially call Titan forth from the depths of Hell as a summon if he's pushed far enough. Scythe of Exile- After a fateful encounter with the Demon God Zezko, Prizor's own, unknown at the time, grandfather, Prizor seemingly defeated his grandfather & took this scythe as his souvenir as he left Hell. However, after their second encounter, Prizor partnered up with his grandfather in an attempt to destroy his former Master. While ultimately unsuccessful in killing his Master, his grandfather managed to seal him away inside the Crypt of Hearts, sealing him away for at least 500,000 years. With his Master out of his way, Prizor was finally able to help his grandfather reach the Ultimate Power, but neither of them were able to touch it due to it only reacting to the strongest being alive. After realizing their mistake, both Prizor & his grandfather decided to take their anger out on the neighboring planets, starting a worldwide takeover. This scythe is Prizor's most potentially deadly weapon, as anything killed by it will NEVER have an afterlife, essentially destroying them for good if they're killed by it. Magic Spells (Note: There may seem to only be a few spells here, but that's because most of the spells Prizor possesses in the alternate reality are the same elements as his natural powers are, making them redundant to add here. For example, why add his Fire spells when he already can manipulate Hellfire?) Cure- Tier 1 Healing Magic Heal- Tier 2 Healing Magic Restore- Tier 3 Healing Magic Apathetic Purge- Strips the target of all emotions & turns them into a bleak husk. Items Power Rings Azura- Logical ring, allows Prizor to use logical thought & grants resistance to all forms of magic. Boethiah- Deceitful ring, allows Prizor to hide in shadows & detect any lies told to him. Hircine- Hunting ring, throws Prizor into a frenzy when activated & makes him more short-tempered. Mehrunes- Destructive ring, gives Prizor godlike strength & stamina. Clavicus- Wishing ring, allows Prizor to make one wish every 24 hours. Sanguine- Passionate ring, allows Prizor to take full control of his emotions & gain their strength. Malacath- Sympathetic ring, allows Prizor to feel sympathy for others & possibly spare them. Namira- Terrifying ring, allows Prizor to sense & utilize the opponent's fears against them. Vaermina- Dreaming ring, allows Prizor to get a second wind after a lethal blow. Hermaeus- Calculating ring, gives Prizor extensive knowledge & more abilities over time. Molag- Evil ring, allows Prizor to corrupt the very soul of others & resist brainwashing & mind control. Sheogorath- Crazy ring, gives Prizor a random power & sometimes affects the opponent's mind. Nocturnal- Mysterious ring, allows Prizor to use the darkness as a weapon & gives him night vision. Mephala- Whispering ring, tells Prizor random secrets & distracts the opponent. Peryite- Balancing ring, tries to keep Prizor's rage in check but usually fails. Meridia- Benevolent ring, hallows Prizor, giving him an extremely powerful willpower & a righteous streak. Alternate Reality Magic Mirror- Reflects magic-based attacks back on the caster. Black Armband- Gives Prizor immunity to all magic-induced effects like poison or confusion. Forms Base Power Ring Removal Stage I- 1-3 rings, increases damage output & physical strength. Power Ring Removal Stage II- 4-7 rings, increases movement speed & reaction speed. Power Ring Removal Stage III- 8-11 rings, increases energy control & decreases energy usage. Power Ring Removal Stage IV- 12-15 rings, attributes start multiplying rapidly & increases durability. Power Ring Removal Stage V- All 16 rings, attributes multiply by 10,000 & keep rising as time goes on. Pseudo-Soul Devourer- Reached when transforming without Fafnir, roughly half as powerful as his True Soul Devourer form. True Soul Devourer- Reached when he absorbs Fafnir's gathered souls in order to transform, the combined power of all the souls inside the sword are what Prizor's attributes are multiplied by, the maximum potential of this form is virtually unlimited. Ragnarok- When Prizor's anger reaches it's boiling point, when his mind finally snaps & he can't control himself anymore, the inner side of his psyche takes over, Cosnach, the ultimate source of Prizor's power. In this state, Cosnach has taken control of Prizor, since Prizor is his avatar & thus, directly linked to him. Basically, if Prizor's strength or sanity starts to wane, than Cosnach himself will take over to finish the fight since his survival is linked directly to Prizor's life. In other words, if Prizor dies then Cosnach dies too, so he's not gonna let that happen. Needless to say, Cosnach is extremely powerful even among God standards. The Battle Pre-Battle The match is set, we have our combatants! The Bane of the Olympians, Kratos! VERSUS The Wandering Calamity, Prizor! LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! Battle Location: Kratos's House Time: 3:00 PM As Kratos & his son Atreus dwell inside their home, a sinister presence makes itself known as dark ripples appear in the sky. "Do you feel that"? asks Atreus to his father. Kratos then looks around the house before moving a carpet & lifting up a floor panel & telling his son "Stay down there until I come for you, make no noise". After Atreus is safely beneath the floor, a sudden explosion is heard outside as the ground shakes beneath Kratos as he walks towards his front door. Kratos leaves his home & steps outside, where he sees a huge crater only about 50 meters away from his home. Kratos walks over to investigate, where he discovers a rather large metal ball is what crashed into the ground. However, energy soon begins to drift out of the metal ball as Kratos gets closer to it, now standing on the edge of the crater. Then, the metal ball suddenly splits open as electricity begins flowing out of it, arcing across the area. As a precaution, Kratos readies the Leviathan Axe, which proves to be a saving grace as a sudden spear-like object is let loose from the metal ball & the Leviathan Axe is used to block it. Kratos quickly rolls backwards as a figure jumps from the metal ball & springs right towards Kratos, who blocks a slash from it before grabbing it & throwing it across the ground, where it slams into a tree & leaps off of it as it's feet touch the tree trunk, chain whips unrolling from around it's shoulders as it quickly approached Kratos again & slashed at him. Kratos blocked the slash again, but when he tried to grab the figure, it's chain whips wrapped around his arms & threw him through the air instead before the figure said "You'll make a fine practice test before I destroy this world"! Then the figure finally removed it's cloak, revealing itself as Prizor! Kratos landed on his feet & prepared for combat as he said "You shouldn't have come to my home". Then Prizor snarled & said "Your home will soon become part of my grandfather's kingdom, once I burn this whole world to the ground & he builds it anew"! LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! As the battle begins, Kratos throws the Leviathan Axe at Prizor, who gets hit by the sudden attack & while still being stunned by it, Kratos runs forward & punches Prizor in the jaw, knocking him to the ground before grabbing him by the legs and spinning him around before finally throwing him through a few trees. However, Prizor emerges from this barely fazed before throwing one of his chain whips at Kratos, striking him in the chest before pulling him across the ground towards him. However, Kratos gets a foothold & starts pulling on the chain, pulling Prizor closer to him for a bit before Prizor grabs his end of the chain & also starts pulling. The two of them keep pulling until the chain starts to break, where Prizor causes it to grow spikes, which pierce Kratos is multiple spots on his body, giving him multiple minor lacerations that cause him to bleed slightly as Prizor leaps towards him with his blade in hand, stabbing Kratos the chest with it before kicking him off & across the area, where Kratos falls off a cliff. Prizor then roars into the sky before saying "Now that's what I needed"! "A good fight always gives me purpose"! Then, Kratos flies out of the ravine with the Icarus Wings & now is holding the Spear of Destiny. He then says "I haven't had to use these weapons in a very long time". "But against one like you, I will have no boundaries drawn". Prizor then laughed as Kratos flew towards him, impaling him with the spear! Then, Prizor grabbed the spear & started pulling it out as he spun around, thrashing Kratos all over the place before Prizor let the spear go, launching Kratos across the ground, scraping it at every possible opportunity. Kratos then pulled out the Barbarian Hammer & swung it at Prizor, who punched it mid-swing & shattered it into pieces before kicking Kratos in the gut. Prizor then grabbed Kratos & lifted him over his head, where Kratos used the Head of Helios to flash Prizor directly in his eyes, causing Prizor to drop him & giving Kratos the chance he needed to stab both of the Blades of Exile into Prizor's chest! Kratos then used the Fire of Ares, which blasted Prizor backwards with the blades still stuck in him. Prizor, however, then grabbed the chains as hellfire formed around him & he let out a roar as he sent hellfire down the chain, burning Kratos as Prizor yells at him "YOU CAN'T BURN THE DEMONS OF HELL"! Prizor then summoned a cloud of locusts that he then launched at Kratos, who used Divine Reckoning to summon a swirling vortex that destroyed all of the locusts as they approached him. However, Prizor then leaped through the vortex, ignoring the small lacerations it was giving him, & slashed Kratos across the chest before slashing him backwards, where he fell against a tree and sat up against it, wounded. Kratos then used Soul of Hades, which summoned a horde of spirits that all flew towards Prizor, who snarled before using his power to manipulate souls to press the spirits into oblivion before saying "Your cheap magic tricks grow more & more tiring"! Then Prizor ran towards Kratos before Kratos used Typhon's Bane to fire an arrow at Prizor, which hit him in chest & made him stop his advance for a moment. Kratos took his chance & started launching multiple arrows at Prizor as he regained his footing. However, Kratos then called the Leviathan Axe from Prizor's body, ripping out of it violently & returning to Kratos's hands. Kratos then equips the Nemean Cestus & runs towards Prizor as his wounds heal, striking Prizor in the chest & knocking him across the ground, where he gets stuck halfway inside a tree & snarls before pulling out Titanslayer & throwing it at Kratos, who uses the Nemean Cestus to block the axe, but shatters them in the process! Kratos then uses the Oath Stone of Orkos to create a clone of himself as Prizor launches 3 of his telekinetic spears at the 2 Kratos. While one of the Kratos uses the Guardian Shield to block the spears & hold them back, the other one leaps over them & dashes towards Prizor, who breaks out of the tree & says "Namira, make his own mind become his undoing"! Then, suddenly, the clone of Kratos disappears, leaving the Guardian Shield laying on the ground & the spears a bit confused as the real Kratos suddenly sees painful memories flashing through his mind as Namira says "Your dread of your own past will be your undoing". "Those who cannot let go of the past are doomed to dwell there". Kratos then suddenly snaps out as he enters his Spartan Rage & lets out a huge war cry! Kratos then dashes straight at Prizor & punches him in the face, stunning him & sending him reeling before Kratos follows up with another punch, that Prizor catches as he says "Hircine, let me feel the spirit of the hunt"! Then Hircine says "You are the predator & this fool is the prey, show him what real BLOOD LUST looks like"! Then Prizor's eyes flash dark red as he howls and says in a noticeably deeper voice "I'll show you what anger issues are all about"! Prizor then punches Kratos in the face, but then Kratos punches Prizor in the face, they keep trading blows in the face until Kratos's Spartan Rage runs out & he's left open for Prizor to punch flying backwards before getting caught in the air & slammed down to the ground, where Prizor begins pummeling Kratos with repeated punches to the face, howling the entire time! However, Kratos suddenly catches one of Prizor's fists once Hircine's effect ends & Prizor's eyes turn back to normal. Kratos then uses Medusa's Gaze & turns Prizor to stone before throwing him off of him, breaking the stone into fragments! However, as Kratos is getting up & his wounds start to heal, the stone begins to rejoin together and crack. Kratos notices this & sighs before pulling out the Blade of Olympus & saying "So you're an immortal too"? The stone then cracks & Prizor is reformed before he says "My Father was a God, my Mother was a Goddess, they both are dead, one by the hands of the Gods, & the other by my own, unwilling, hands". Kratos then snarls & says "Only a coward destroys their own family". Prizor then snarls & summons Fenrir as he says "Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black"? They then slash towards each other, their blades meeting up & sending sparks off the blades as they both growl at the other in determination! Prizor then creates a swarm of energy & blasts Kratos with it, sending him sliding backwards as he grips the ground with his feet. Kratos then pulls out the Claws of Hades & launches one of them at Prizor, hitting him in the chest and damaging his soul directly! However, Prizor then grabs the claw itself & starts sending electricity down the chain, shocking Kratos & forcing him to release his grip before Prizor suddenly slashed the Claws of Hades out of Kratos's hand & stomped on it before creating a bright flash of light that stuns Kratos before Prizor stabs him in the chest & kicks him backwards, where he's impaled on a broken tree's trunk, the point sticking out of his chest! As Prizor approaches, Kratos says to him "You have no honor, you are not a true warrior". Prizor then sneers before saying "Save the pity for the weak, I have no need for it". Kratos then says "Only the weak deny the pity they so desire, the strong hear the pleas & accept them". Prizor then snarls as he suddenly takes off all of his power rings & roars "WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME WEAK"!? "I'M A DEMIGOD WHO'S BROUGHT RUIN UPON MY ENTIRE WORLD"! Kratos then pulls himself off the broken tree as he says "And I have done the same". "I've slaughtered the Olympians, including the Ruler of the Gods himself, Zeus". Kratos then begins to gain a dark glow as he says "My Father". Prizor then snarls as he pulls out Fenrir & absorbs the souls within it, causing him to enter his True Soul Devourer form! Prizor then points Fenrir at Kratos & says "It is time we ended this conflict, I grow tiresome of you". Kratos then took on his Fear Kratos form, discarding the Blades of Exile as he said "Let's settle this, you will not live to see the end of this day"! Then he ran forward & punched Prizor in the face, causing Prizor to drop Fenrir. Kratos got a few hits on Prizor, but Prizor soon was sending punches back, the two of the trading blows as Prizor grabbed Kratos & flew into the sky with him before tossing him through a mountain and flying after him, tackling him down the deep ravine & slamming him against the crag's wall, causing it to start to crumble apart as Prizor's eyes lit up with energy & he said "Your life ends here, Spartan"! Prizor then blasts Kratos with pure energy knocking him deep into the mountainside, where Prizor teleports to before blasting Kratos with electricity, shocking him over & over before Prizor starts to run low on energy, causing him to revert back to his base form. Kratos then stands up, his Fear form making him heal rapidly as he starts punching Prizor in the face over & over again, which continues for some time. However, Prizor ends up catching Kratos fists before headbutting him in the forehead, causing both of their heads to start bleeding a bit as Prizor snarls & says to Kratos "At least I didn't run from my past"! Kratos then staggers backwards & returns to his normal state, falling to his knees as Prizor stumbles backwards & starts panting. Prizor then snarls again before saying "Dammit, I'm drained...". Kratos then starts healing as he stands up, slowly grabbing the Blade of Olympus before driving it through Prizor's forehead! However, as energy begins to emanate from the Blade of Olympus, Prizor grabs Kratos's hand & another, deeper, voice says "ALRIGHT, NOW THAT'S WHAT I NEEDED"! Prizor then starts absorbing the godlike energy inside the Blade of Olympus as he starts glowing & laughing! Kratos then looks on in shock as something else takes control of Prizor's body and transforms into a massive being that shatters the roof of the cavern, causing the sun's rays to poke inside! Then, a booming voice says "FINALLY"! "THANKS FOR SOFTENING HIM UP FOR ME KID"! "BUT NOW ITS MY TURN"! Kratos then prepares to face off with the giant looming figure known as Cosnach, the spirit that is the ultimate source of Prizor's might. Cosnach then says to Kratos "You there, pesky Demigod, do you have any idea who you're meddling with"!? Cosnach then laughs before saying "I'm Cosnach, which means you're pitiful life it at it's end"! "RAGNAROK IS UPON YOU"! Kratos snarls & slashes Cosnach with the Blade of Olympus, but it has no effect on him at all as it simply breaks in two upon impact. Cosnach then blasts Kratos with godlike energy, knocking him to the ground & mortally wounding him as Cosnach snickers. Then, Cosnach uses telekinesis & levitates Kratos into the air before saying "You have lost, Demigod, join the rest of your kin in eternal rest". Cosnach then suddenly closes his giant hands on Kratos in mid-air, smashing Kratos into a combination of paste & blood between his giant palms as the shockwave created by his palms causes the entire galaxy to shake violently & start to rattle apart as Cosnach laughs & returns control to Prizor, reverting him back his body at peak strength as he says to the dazed Prizor "Come on boy, let's get going, this whole galaxy's gonna blow"! KO! With Cosnach's help, Prizor teleports back to his Earth, where he appears inside a palace & enters his grandfather's throne room, where Zezko says to him "You overdid it a bit there". "But it is of no matter, there are plenty of planets for us to conquer, losing that galaxy is of little consequence". Prizor then says "What is my next destination Grandfather"? Zezko then taps his chin in thought for a few seconds before saying "I have another planet in mind for my next addition". "One that I've had in my sight for quite a while now". "But you have earned a rest, my Grandson". Prizor then kneels before his Grandfather & says "It shall be yours in due time Grandfather, it's inhabitants will either yield to you or they will die by my blade". Zezko then laughs before saying "Now why can't everyone be such sweet little demons like you are"? Reasoning This battle was nowhere near as close as I made it out to be during the fight. When you look at the capabilities of these 2 fighters, one CLEARLY outshines the other. But, for the sake of argument, let's take a detailed look at this one. Strength One of Kratos's most impressive strength feats is being able to turn entire bridges with his bare hands. While this is relatively impressive to the common human, Prizor FAR outclasses this display of strength. For example, one of Prizor's weaker strength feats involves him effortlessly knocking down buildings by simply throwing people through them, which already outclasses Kratos's strength a few times over. However, when you take other feats like Prizor, matching up fist to fist with a damn Elder God, who's at least 100 times more powerful than your standard God, it's obvious that Prizor is not just a few times stronger here, he's LEAGUES stronger than Kratos here, & that's just lifting strength. As for striking strength, Kratos requires the Nemean Cestus to break onyx while Prizor can shatter entire buildings in a single punch & doesn't require any extra equipment to do so. Speed Speed REALLY isn't a contest, even if you don't count Prizor's ability to teleport. Not counting teleportation, Kratos is faster than the average person & with the Boots of Hermes, he's roughly 10 times faster than the normal person. Prizor, on the other hand, is faster than light at the very least, as he's dodged light-speed attacks & has kept pace with FTL foes, like practically all of the Gods he's faced. Now, if you are counting teleportation, than Prizor takes this category easily. Durability This one is a bit tricky to figure out, as both Kratos & Prizor have regenerative properties. So I'm focusing this section on their ability to take blows. Kratos can take shots from pretty much any of the Gods he's faced, which are from both the Greek & Norse pantheons. Prizor has also taken on Gods & survived their wrath, but there's a MASSIVE difference between the two that needs to be addressed. Kratos has fought Gods, yes, but all of them, except possibly Zeus himself, weren't even close to being as powerful as they are in their actual mythology. The Gods that Prizor faced off with were all true Gods who had their own realms & commanded vast amounts of power that honestly make the Olympians pale in comparison. Intelligence In a fight like this, intelligence isn't so much a factor. Since both Kratos & Prizor usually get by on pure rage alone, it's hard to determine which of them is stronger in the mind. Kratos has solved puzzles like the ones inside Pandora's Temple, which was explicitly stated to have never been done before by any human before him. But then comes the problematic part of this matchup, Prizor has a ring, Hermaeus, that allows him to learn anything of his choice with really no defined limit. Making intelligence a battle of the unclear limits versus the undefined limits. In case you're wondering how the Hell those are two different things, unclear limits mean that there is a definable limit, but it's unknown. Undefined limits mean that it's just that, undefined & thus impossible to really measure. However, since Kratos has shown to at least have a limit that can be tested, while Prizor really doesn't have one, Kratos's feats compel me to give him this category. Skill Skill is another difficult one since skill is hard to measure objectively. But, from what facts we have here, Kratos has been outmatched before in a pure fight, but so has Prizor. The difference in skill is actually quite minuscule, making it hard to see. However, since Kratos, after the events of God of War III, is assumed to have stopped fighting until the events of God of War 2018 have happened, he seems to have a disadvantage here. While the exact time gap is unknown, it is a time gap regardless. Meanwhile, Prizor has never stopped fighting since he started, meaning his fighting skills are just as sharp as ever. Because of the obvious implied edge here, this category goes to Prizor. Experience This category is a BITCH to explain, but there's another clear winner here too. Kratos, at my minimum estimation is 150 years old, which would make him roughly half Prizor's age of 300. The reason age is difficult to measure for Kratos is that his age isn't really known in any of the games, so only assumptions can be made for this answer. Based on research I found in God of War 2018, there's a pot that depicts Kratos in it that would make his age around 150 in that game, but there's more to that than most realize. Kratos is in the time period right before the vikings, when the last time he was in was the Greeks. Since the exact time when Kratos was a Spartan is mostly unknown, we're going to use CONTEXT CLUES & real-world information to see if we can get an accurate answer here. Let's assume that Kratos was a Spartan somewhere around the peak of it's power, which would be around 430 B.C. Now, let's assume that the time God of War 2018 takes place in is right before the Age of the Vikings, since the runes in the game don't fit the Viking script, but are in fact a language known as the Elder Futhark, which existed around 150-800 A.D. Which means at minimum, Kratos has been around for about 600 years, which is double Prizor's age, & at his maximum, he's been around just over 1,000 years, making him over three times older than Prizor. But that right there is where the training wheels come off in this battle. Kratos may have lived longer than Prizor, but Cosnach is another story entirely. Cosnach predates the creation of the world & has existed as long as the Creator Gods, who were created back in the VERY FIRST era of my entire fanon, which was over 900,000 eons ago! For those who aren't as knowledgeable about time measurements, an eon is 1 billion years. This means that if Cosnach was just a single eon old, that he'd be like 1 million times older than Kratos at his maximum possible age. However, age isn't the only factor in experience, there's still fighting experience. Both have served in the military & have led their own part of that said military. However, the matter of the undisclosed amount of time between Kratos being in Greece & Scandinavia is his downfall here again, as it's doubtful he's kept his skills up during such a long time period without much to fight in Greece & no conflict in Scandinavia yet. If only quitting practice for a few months can make you have to relearn everything you once knew, imagine how hard it is to get the flow again after at least 100 years. Prizor doesn't have this problem, & has thus retained his experience, giving him the edge in this category. Powers In terms of powers, Kratos & Prizor share a few powers. They're both freakishly powerful, faster than the average person, durable as Hell, & agile enough to dodge fast blows. However, Prizor's legion of other powers gives him an easy edge in this category since Kratos has nothing to counter them. Weapons Kratos & Prizor both possess a large sum of weapons to use against their opponents. However, while Kratos has more weapons, Prizor uses his much more & in more creative ways, giving him a small edge here. Let's consider this, how many weapons of Kratos's has been around for more than one game? Some would say the Blades of Exile, but that would be wrong, since Kratos has had 3 different weapons to take that place in each of the games. (Remember, there's the Blades of Chaos, the Blades of Athena, & the Blades of Exile) Every other weapon of Kratos's has been changed from game to game, making his experience with each very small in comparison to his skill with the blade weapon of the game. However, while Prizor may rely on Fenrir quite a bit, he uses his other weapons to a greater extent than Kratos, giving Prizor an edge here. Counters Now here's another important category, how these two counter various points they have over each other. For example, Kratos has a ton of magic spells over Prizor that allows him to do multiple things that Prizor can't easily imitate, but have you realized just how few of them actually give him any leverage? Let's take a look, Fire of Ares, Lightning of Zeus, Zeus's Fury, & Poseidon's Wrath literally have no effect on Prizor since he absorbs those elements. Also, Charon's Wrath causes an energy-draining effect, which Prizor can negate by regenerating, Atlas Quake can be negated by Prizor simply flying since it shakes the Earth, Soul of Hades can be bested by Prizor absorbing the souls with his soul manipulation, Typhon's Bane is a simple projectile that can be dodged by Prizor's light-speed reactions, Medusa's Gaze can be reflected back on Kratos with the Magic Mirror and outright negated with the Black Armband if it's worn, & Prizor can fly harmlessly through Divine Reckoning due to his regeneration. The only spell left, Army of Sparta, Prizor can't outright negate or work around, but he could easily crack through, making it only a minor inconvenience for him at most. Also, most of Kratos's weapons are very situational & easily damaged or broken by someone of Prizor's strength. But I think the damning point here was Prizor's ability to manipulate & siphon energy, since that right there gave him pretty much an endless power source to keep drawing from until Kratos had nothing left. Killability The only category that matters in the end. Who could kill the other first & much easier? Well, the answer here is too damn obvious. Not even counting the clear stomp from the attributes & equipment, Prizor could only be killed for good by destroying his soul, which the only thing in Kratos's entire arsenal that has the power to do that would be the Claws of Hades, one of the many weapons that Kratos only uses for one game & then forgets about. The problem is, in order to kill Kratos, it's the complete opposite for Prizor, ALL of his weapons have the potential to kill Kratos. In other words, Prizor has literally dozens of ways to kill Kratos while Kratos has only one possible way to kill Prizor. But there's another problem there too. Even if Kratos DID use the Claws of Hades against Prizor & managed to weaken him enough to try to destroy his soul, Prizor can manipulate souls, potentially even allowing him to cheat death despite being killed the one way that could kill him. However, even if I lowballed Prizor's soul manipulation & said it would be outright impossible for him to do so, Cosnach himself would've stepped in LONG before he ever reached that point. Remember, Cosnach's very fate is tied to Prizor's as long as he inhabits his body, he's not going to let Prizor be killed. Because of this, the ONLY way for Kratos to win this is he'd have to defeat Cosnach first, which he ISN'T doing no matter how hard he tries, even if I wanked his abilities to the absolute limit. Kratos, being wanked to the MAXIMUM degree is planet level, Cosnach being lowballed to the LOWEST I can put him at is still universe level. So in reality, while Kratos was a worthy adversary for Prizor to face off against, he never really had a chance in Hell at winning this fight, even if he does have a magnificent beard. Overall Kratos- 1 Category (Intelligence) Prizor- 9 Categories (Everything Else) Kratos put up one Helluva fight there. But Prizor Ragnarok-ed him in the end. The Winner Is: Prizor NEXT TIME Instead of those who fight with tons of weapons, how about those who fight with just their fists? Matt Daniel... Yang Xiao Long... This was originally planned to be a part of their series battle, but I changed my mind. So these 2 are going to face off in the REAL test of survival! Fists VERSUS Fists! Brawler VERSUS Brawler! Stupidity VERSUS Anger! Matt VERSUS Yang! Category:Ultima Arena Category:Fights